


lumity, but they get arrested

by mothanti



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, they get arrested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothanti/pseuds/mothanti
Summary: luz and amity got arrested, but luz isn't fazed, she's been through this before.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	lumity, but they get arrested

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my bestie gen, the platonic luz to my amity. can't wait to get arrested with you<3

sitting in the police station was exactly how amity DIDN’T want to spend her night but luz seemed to have different plans. amity tapped her foot on the ground, her brain working faster than her speeding heart. she looked over to luz, who looked as cool as a cucumber.  
amity tapped her girlfriend, her voice shaking as she whispered, “how the HELL are you not freaking out right now?”  
luz shrugged, “don’t worry, i’ve been arrested before. i’ll get us out of this.”  
amity’s eyes widened, “you’ve WHAT?”  
luz crossed her ankles casually, resting her hands on her knees, “i’ve been arrested, it’s not a big deal. just don’t be so nervous, we’ll be okay.” she smiled at amity softly, trying to reassure her.  
amity’s anxious leg bouncing slowed as she breathed deeply, looking to luz for comfort.  
a large man started walking toward them, anger evident on his face. amity gulped as she stared at the large figure.  
“are you luz noceda and amity blight?” he growled.  
amity leaned back in fear. she gulped, “yes?”  
“cool. i’m charles, jemmy will be with you in a moment.” the man walked away quickly, giving his colleague a fist bump on his way out.  
luz giggled, warranting a glare from amity, “what? that was funny!”  
“no it wasn’t! i thought we were going to get thrown in jail! i’m too pretty for prison!”  
“well, you got that right,” luz grabbed amity’s hand, squeezing tightly.  
amity was about to tell luz that now wasn’t the time to flirt when a small, secretary-looking woman walked up to them, “hello! are you two amity blight and luz noceda?” she said in a high-pitched voice.  
luz nodded, “you must be jemmy! hi!” luz stood up, holding her hand out to the woman.  
“that’s me!” jemmy shook luz’s hand, then glanced over to amity, “oh sweetie, are you nervous? don’t worry, you two will be just fine. i’ll have you out of here in ten minutes tops.”  
amity smiled, jemmy’s calming demeanor successfully curbing her anxiety. she stood up, looking between jemmy and luz, “okay. then shall we get on with it?”  
“of course! if you will just follow me to my office,” jemmy said as she started walking away, luz and amity following closely behind.  
they arrived in a small room. there was a desk in the middle, surrounded by three chairs, and topped with a large stack of papers.  
jemmy sat down at her desk, pulling a clipboard off of her desk, “it says here you two are arrested for... breaking into the library? is this true?”  
“in our defense, we were arguing about who azula should have ended up with at the end of book three! neither of us has a copy of the book, and we REALLY had to end the argument so... we broke into the library!” luz said while slumping into one of the chairs across from jemmy.  
“luz, honey, you are doing a TERRIBLE job getting us out of this!” amity whisper-yelled to luz.  
“did you inflict any damage on the property or the contents inside?” jemmy wrote something on her clipboard.  
“no, of course not! i would NEVER damage a library, ma’am.” amity sat down carefully, making sure that she didn’t move or touch anything, “i care very deeply for books and the library itself. i even volunteer there and read books to children!”  
jemmy quickly made another note on her clipboard, turning her attention back to the girls, “okay, well, from what information you have given me, i believe you are good kids. i’m going to let you off with a warning, and tell you that if you do anymore breaking-and-entering, then there will be bad consequences. any further questions? if not, then you guys can just take that door out.” jemmy points to the door, “make sure to say hi to charles on your way out!” jemmy grabs a small section of her stack of papers, immediately working on paperwork.  
“no questions! thank you so much jemmy! have a nice night.” amity grabbed luz’s hand and pulled her out of the room.  
luz smiled, “see? i told you i’d get us out of that!” she let go of amity’s hand, placing both her hands on her hips.  
“you did nothing! if anything you made us more likely to get thrown in jail! now before you can get us into more trouble, we are going back to my house, and you will sit in the middle of my room, and not touch anything!”  
luz laughed, “oh amity, obviously you don’t know anything about me. if you knew me at all, you would know that i get into trouble wherever i go!” and with those wise words, luz did what she does best, and charged on blindly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @unsaidamity


End file.
